


Julance- Day Twenty Six; Lance and Shiro (Shance) [Continuation of Comfort]

by fanon_and_canon (v_e_x_x)



Series: Julance 2020 [26]
Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: JuLance, JuLance Challenge 2020, Lance and shiro - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25528072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_e_x_x/pseuds/fanon_and_canon
Relationships: Shance - Relationship
Series: Julance 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814485
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Julance- Day Twenty Six; Lance and Shiro (Shance) [Continuation of Comfort]

“Hey, Lance. Can we talk about last night?” Shiro came over to where Lance was sitting in the lounging area and sat down 

“Yeah! I thought we already did that though? Everything is okay.”

“I know we did, but I wanted to be sure. I care about you Lance.” Shiro moved closer and held Lance’s hands in his own. “ _ Really  _ care about you.”

Lance felt his face grow hot. His hero, a person he had been crushing on for however long it had been now, was telling Lance he felt the same. “I, uh, I care about you too.” Lance looked down at their hands, knowing his face was  _ at least  _ dusted pink- but that was probably an understatement.

Shiro’s mouth changed into a close-mouthed smile. “I’m glad.” A set of thumbs, one metal and one flesh, rubbed lightly over Lance’s tan knuckles. “I know it’s hard to do something proper given the circumstances, but if you’d like I would love to spend some time with you. Would you let me cook for you tomorrow night? The two of us.”

The world around Lance seemed to slow as he processed this. Shiro was asking him on a date. Once it was fully seated into Lance’s thoughts, that this was real, he enthusiastically accepted. Shiro smiled again, said goodbye, and left. Tomorrow night was going to be wonderful.


End file.
